


Lucky

by 2009TheYearOfUs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2009TheYearOfUs/pseuds/2009TheYearOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exclusive 2-day event with performances from SMTown artists and groups ends up with the most unlikely of friendships being made with the most unlikely of people. (Discontinued-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucky Encounter

You felt like one of the luckiest people alive getting your hands on a set of tickets and being able to go to an SMTown concert. All of your favourite bands under SM’s label: SHINee, EXO, Girls’ Generation, f(x); every one of them would be in one place at one time. The thought made you giddy.

You’d dreamt about this day for the numerous years you’d supported your bands, and when the opportunity to see them live when they travelled to Europe on their World Tour came up, you were a crying heap on the floor from the overflowing happiness, otherwise known as ‘the feels’. Your parents thought you had gone mental; but they would never understand how much this meant to you. Your idols were always in a different time zone on the other side of the world in Korea, so this was once in a lifetime.

You were especially pleased that your closest friends had the same music interests as you. One of your friends, Amy, was a crazy fangirl just like you. The two of you were super excited to spend the course of the two-day event together, fangirling over your bias and ships and the fact you were even just in their presence.

***

The first night was going to be amazing. You had heard just how amazing SHINee were at performing live in previous concerts; to the point where people assumed they were cheating and using lip sync since the dance routines accompanied to each song was so flawless and perfectly timed, but these quickly rumours diminished after YouTube videos of MR removed were uploaded and spread; and you had been supporting them and girl band Girls’ Generation since debut days.

The scenes outside the concert hall were dazzling. Among the night sky that was littered with twinkling stars and the more dominant glow of the moon, fairy lights and paper lanterns strung from lampposts far above your heads, brightly illuminating every nook and cranny in the streets with a mix of pink, green and yellow.

Several thousand SM fans hoarded the streets and frantically waved money in stool keepers faces as they battled one another to buy exclusively signed merchandise before they were all sold out. Subconsciously, you became worried about potential pick pockets, and subsequently checked your pockets for your phone and purse. Both there, thank God!

As you and Amy made your way to the main hall with plenty of time to spare, you strolled past a stall nearest to the main doors that was selling World Cup goodies.

You were quite a football fan although you didn’t particularly show it, but that was blown away with the World Cup currently being held in Rio de Janeiro. Unfortunately for you, England was scheduled to play the first group stage match against Italy whilst you were to enjoy your concert.

You thought you could buy some England support gear to show your support and pride for your home team while at the concert despite not being able to watch the game.

As you approached the side of the stand, you were in turn pushed and shoved by other fans as they swiped the last of the England scarves you were going to try and buy.

You searched amongst the remaining stock and spotted some cute tote bags that donned the colours red and white, perfect to hold your phone and purse that you awkwardly held on to in your hands. You could fit them in your pockets but they would become uncomfortable digging into the side of your hip if you sat down at the concert.

'Excuse me? Can I get one of those?' You pointed to the bag, almost shouting so the stall owner could hear you above the manic fans.

He blanked you like you were invisible and a ghost. You guessed he was one of those guys who just didn’t like girls being involved in football.

'Come on!', Amy dragged you away by the arm, 'It's best we get to our seats now before it gets dark in there,’ she pointed towards the hall, ‘and then we have to pester everyone to get past and break some toes in the process.’

***

In comparison to being early the previous day, you and Amy were considerably late to the second day of the SMTown event, thanks to the traffic of other fans travelling in the same direction to the same place. The queue was piled miles back and you moved along at snail pace, at most 5 mph.

You were unfortunate enough to have missed all of EXO’s performance and f(x) had already started, so Amy was rushing to get inside and see her favourite girls.

'Come on! Hurry up!' She yelled at you as she hauled you by the wrist up the slanted hill to reach the main hall where the event was taking place. The journey uphill seems endless and to take forever, you could’ve gone quicker by taxi but the gates to gain access inside the grounds were at the bottom of the hill. You could feel a blister forming on the inside of your shoe rubbing against your heel. Typical.

Once you arrived, you let Amy head off to see f(x) whilst you caught your breathe and attended to the red bobble of skin on the back of your heel, covering it with a special kind of plaster to ease the pain and prevent it from becoming any worse. A few minutes had passed and you decided to take a wander round, since you weren’t particularly interested in the remainder of the show, although you said you would catch up with Amy later on.

Walking through the never-ending halls and back entrances, you found a kind of secret room with even more stalls in.

You couldn’t believe your eyes.

The k-pop idols that had performed were the ones running the stalls, and you were one of the only ones there because everyone else was watching the live show.

In awe, you slowly stepped towards the Super Junior stand nearest to the door to recognise a lone figure. Donghae was sitting with one leg crossed over the other, staring off into space.

You didn’t want to disturb his thoughts so you looked through the posters in a neat pile as quietly as possible and found a more recent poster from their recent single ‘Swing’. It was signed by every member so you expected it to cost a bomb, but you asked anyway.

'How much?' You asked Donghae in almost a whisper.

Siwon suddenly appeared behind you, placing a hand on your shoulder and replying, ‘Take it. Not many fans manage to find this secret room, so consider it as a gift from all of SJ to you.’ You nearly jumped out of your skin. He was so handsome and you melted to the fact he was expressing skin ship.

You took a selca with him as well as Ryeowook who had also popped in before moving on to the EXO stand.

EXO had only just finished performing so you expected to see less of them at the stand, most likely taking a shower and changing out of the clothes that stuck to their hot bodies with their own sweat, just like super glue.

Surprisingly, you noticed one sole member with platinum blonde hair taking off his microphone and gear hung around his waist behind the stall.

Skipping over, you asked, ‘Are you Suho or Kai? I can never really tell because your hair is the same… kind of.’

It startled him, but he almost instantly replied,’ You can tell if I stand up, right?’, as he stood up to look at you at eye-level. You were above the average height for a girl, a little over 5’10”.

'So you must be Kai?' You guessed from your knowledge of the boys. Kai was meant to be taller than you but you had slight wedge heels on, and Suho was meant to be one of, if not the smallest of the group.

'Suho.', he corrected, knitting his eyebrows together ever so slightly. You could see the confusion plastered across his face at how you could make a mistake when there was always such a big difference in their height. It was usually very obvious.

'You must have grown then! Unless you have heel inserts?' How embarrassing…

Just then, the other light-haired boy in the group came through a nearby door behind Suho. Calmly, he swaggered over to the railings that were covered in some kind of promotional banner, and bent over, unintentionally hiding behind them.

'KAI!' You shrieked in an instant, making him jump, his head shooting up above the railing with his eyes wide open. It was more likely the pitch at which you squealed that made him jump. Jongin was easily scared and had a tendency to jump at the smallest of things.

He turned around to face you, wielding a startled look on his face, much like the expression D.O usually made when he gets nervous. A shy smile crept onto his face when he got a better look at you.

'Can I get a picture with yo-' You hadn’t managed to finish your question before you blacked out when you saw all the other band members come pouring into the room behind Jongin and Suho. Who knows what would happen when you awoke?


	2. 12th Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in a unknown location, you find yourself with 11 new brothers.

Awaking with a start, you felt a sudden pang of pain in the left side of your head. Rubbing the sore spot, you picked yourself of the cold ground where you’d been lying and cursed under your breathe. You struggled to get your bearings, feeling a little dizzy from falling out of bed into an unfamiliar looking place.

The room was fairly narrow, lined with several bunk beds around the edges that were all neatly made with fresh looking sheets and plump pillows.

You counted: 2, 4, 6… 12 beds? Where exactly am I?

Then the familiar face of one of your idols appeared through the doorway furthest away from you. It was Chanyeol. You were quite startled but you couldn’t help but blush as he looked concerned and hurried over to you.

‘Are you ok? I heard a bang from in here,’ he questioned.

Just as you were about to answer, the whole room suddenly rocked and you were sent tumbling straight towards Chanyeol. He stumbled backwards himself, but he caught you with strong arms around your waist and you needed to pinch yourself urgently to check you weren’t dreaming.

‘E- earthquake?’ You said, flustered as you looked up into his kind, welcoming eyes. He was hugging you tightly in case of another rumble, and the warmth emanating from his body was somewhat addicting to you.

‘No. Tour bus.’ He chuckled at how you reacted.

‘What?’ You tried not to sound rude.

‘Well… We were all quite worried about you after you fainted, particularly Jongin. So you’re coming on tour with us now!’ He sang as he tried to explain is simple terms for you to understand, freeing you of his grasp.

You must’ve been pulling the stupidest most flabbergasted face in the world, because it made Chanyeol laugh hard.

You looked down at the floor in embarrassment, only to notice yourself wearing completely different clothes to those you had worn to the SMTown concert when you had blacked out.

You tugged gently on the thin material between your fingers, querying, ‘These clothes?’

‘Are Jongin’s. He offered up his bed for you to rest it whilst the medics checked you over. The heat got to you. You just needed to sleep.’

‘Ah,’ was all you muster up.

It was a lot to take in. You were going to be touring with EXO and living on their bus for the next month or so whilst SM was touring the world.

‘I think Jongin really likes you,’ Chanyeol added.

‘I- uh- where’s my phone and bag?’ You tried to change the subject in quick response. You couldn’t quite handle and digest what Chanyeol had just said.

 

‘In the drawer here, I believe,’ he stepped next to a set of drawers that were stacked, pointing to the one situated directly next to the bed you assumed was Jongin’s, and the one you’d fallen from. The bed sheets were ruffled and strung all over the place.

‘We’re all in the lounge over there,’ Chanyeol nodded towards the entrance where he’d just appeared from. You could hear manic laughter and shouting from inside.

‘I’ll leave you to it.’

~

Unintended, you lost track of the drawer containing your things and opened the wrong drawer in an attempt to relocate your belongings. Blushing slightly at the sight, you found multiple pairs of underwear neatly stacked into piles. You quickly shut it, feeling you were intruding.

You assumed they were all Kyungsoo’s, having heard how much of a neat freak he was when it came to organisation. He matched the t-shirts in colour, size, and even type.

Inside the draw below, you found what you were looking for.

Phone, check. Purse, check.

Everything you had bought with you to the concert. That was a huge relief after panicking for a while that someone might try to steal your things whilst you weren’t looking.

Beside your bag, you found your clothes neatly folded and smelling fresh. The coordi noona must have washed them for you whilst you were out of it.

How sweet.

Amongst your clutter, you found a Polaroid picture tucked in the corner at the very back of the drawer. You couldn’t help but stare with wide eyes, and then a smile crept across your face.

It was of Jongin and yourself.

He was giving you a piggyback whilst you had blacked out. It looked like you were sleeping against his back, head rested against his shoulder. Your hands were balled into fists and along with your arms were tucked neatly in between your chest and the safety of his being.

You turned the picture over to find a message:

Here’s that picture you wanted! Haha ^^ Baekhyun took it. We’ll take a better one later on~

-Jongin

You stared in awe at his pretty and curly hand writing for a while.

Reaching to your purse, you opened it and slipped the photo of you and Jongin into the photo pocket, trying your best to preserve it and avoid it at all costs being crumpled. It was a special memory of your first meeting. It may not have been ideal, but it was sweet. You were thankful enough for finding them.

~

You figured the boys would be doing their own thing, playing video games and what not, so you thanked yourself that you were wise enough to pack multiple volumes of ‘Attack on Titan’ into your bag.

They were initially packed for the train journey home once the event was over, but of course, that never happened.

You had borrowed the books from another friend of yours who had already finished reading them; and you needed to play catch up since you got into the fandom quite late after it became a thing and got famous amongst the nerds.

Entering the lounge as quietly as possible, you was surprised at how considerably big the room was. It was still fairly narrow, but the length made up for that.

Multiple sofas had been pushed together in a semi circle around a flat screen TV that hung on the wall. It was fairly low down the wall, preventing a neck ache from tilting you head back so much for a prolonged amount of time whilst the boys were on the road.

There was a large coffee table in front of the boys littered with various bottles of water and energy drinks, accompanied by a few recent magazines. Kyungsoo and Yixing had their feet rested atop of the table comfortably.

Further down in the corner at the far end was a small kitchen unit for cooking meals and an oversized fridge.

They have to cater for 11 boys, imagine how much food is in that thing!

Making as little sound as possible, you tried to sit down in the corner by yourself and avoiding the boys, but that wasn’t going to happen.

Nearly every member noticed you and turned their heads to stare almost instantly.

Chanyeol was nearest to the door and had kindly saved you a spot next to him which you took up. He made sure to budge along to give you extra room for personal space.

Unlike the boys who were practically brothers, you’d only just entered their world. It would take some time for you to be sandwiched between them on the sofa, like they are now.

‘Hi,’ you said in a quiet voice, barely audible. You were returned with several smiles and a wave from Jongin.

It was a lot to think about, living with your idols now.

You tried zoning out by plugging your headphones into your phone to listen to you music, but to be bought back to reality almost instantly.

‘Jongdae is about to cook for us. Are you hungry?’ Chanyeol poked at your arm for an answer.

Your stomach rumbled a response.

Perfect timing.

‘No need for an answer. I know,’ Chanyeol laughed heartedly.

You grimaced as you looked down at your belly area, mentally scolding yourself.

~

Struggling to keep your eyes open and stay awake scrunched up into a tight ball at the far end of the sofa; you were greeted by a warm voice waking you gently.

‘Time to eat!’ Jongdae cooed.

You gathered all of your strength to sit up, rubbing your eyes to rid of the sleep that had accumulated in the corners of your lids.

Reaching out like a beggar on the streets, Jongdae passed you a bowl of rice with chicken in sweet and sour sauce on top.

You smiled at the familiar smell of your favourite dish from home.

‘Thank you!’ You tried to speak but had already stuffed some food into your mouth hurriedly with your chopsticks.

‘No problem,’ Jongdae returned to his spot amongst the boys with his own bowl to eat.

You tried to eat as silently as you could, especially after you caught Kyungsoo practically giving you the evils and almost everyone else watching you.

Once you had finished, avoiding all awkwardness, you continued to read your volume of Attack on Titan until Minseok volunteered to wash up and came round to collect bowls and cutlery.

‘Would you like to see my manga collection?’ Junmyeon broke the invisible boundary between you and the boys to make conversation with you.

Initially you were shocked by his words, usually people would question as to why you read the book back to front.

‘Yes please!’ You smiled with wide eyes and Junmyeon rose from between Jongin and Tao, guiding you back into the bunker room.

Opening his own set of personal drawers underneath his bottom bunker roughly situated in the middle of the surrounding bunkers, you revelled in the rows of Bleach, One Piece, Death Note, Attack on Titan and several other series that met your eyes.

‘If you ever want to borrow some, feel free. No need to ask me.’

‘Wow! Thank you oppa!’ You chimed to your delight.

‘Now that you’re staying with us, you’ll want your own bed,’ Junmyeon wandered to the end of the beds and pointed to the bottom bunker near the edge.

‘Tao sleeps up there. This used to be-‘

‘Kris’s bed,’ you finished off his sentence for him. You could see the pain and tears welling up in his eyes as you mentioned his name.

‘You’re our twelfth member now. It might be an idea if I had your phone number in case of emergency?’


End file.
